Computer servers of modern safety- and security-critical applications are challenged by arbitrary faults. Such faults can include malicious cyber threats (e.g., spoofing, unauthorized data access, state modification, deadlock, or instruction stream alteration), exploitation of design flaws, and vulnerabilities in a global supply chain. In addition to design flaws, under-constrained design methodology can create opportunities to unanticipated system stimulus that can cause unspecified consequences. Further, supply chain assurance is a growing concern, as fewer trusted foundries may exist, and counterfeit, cloned, over-produced, and recycled components have entered the supply chain of programs with a thorough chain-of-custody from trusted suppliers. Computer servers are a common target for malicious attack as they are critical shared resources. Thus, they are at risk with broad consequences in disruption of service or data compromise.